Never Had A Dream Come True
by epiphanies
Summary: *Held off indefinitely* Love triangle between the three musketeers. Read at your own risk!


Never Had a Dream Come True

Songfic

  
  
  
  


Hermione sat on her bed, wondering how such a friendship could be wasted away on something as small as...

Her.

I mean, they didn't both have to fall in love with me...somebody could have fallen for somebody else...but no. 

As best friends, so similar, both of her best friends, Harry and Ron had both fallen for her.

This is wrong, she thought, a tear streaming down her cheek, now that they're not friends, what is going to happen? I'll have to choose...and I don't want to. I love them both...and we've all been through too much to let go of that friendship.

  
  


ooh, Everybody's got something they had to leave behind,

Only regret from yesterday that seems to grow with time,

There's no use looking back or wondering,

How it could been down or might have been,

Oh this I know o this I, but still I cant find ways to let u know,

I never had a dream come true,

Til the day that I found u,

Even though I pretend that I've moved on you'll always be my baby,

I never found the words to say,

You're the one I think about each day,

And I know no matter where life takes me to a part of me will always be with you

Somewhere in my memory I've lost a sense of time

And to my world could never be

cause yesterday is all that feels my mind and theres no use lookin on wonderin

How it should been, been now or might have been

Oh this I know but still I cant find ways to let u go

I never had a dream come true till the day that I found u

Even though I pretend that I moved on you'll always be my baby

I Never found the words to say

you're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to a part of me will always be

  
  


Harry's head was full of thoughts.

Does she love me?

Is she mad at me?

Will Ron and I ever be friends again?

How could he fall for her...they drive each other crazy!

How could I put her in such a mess that she has to choose?

If you love her like you say you do, said a little voice inside him, you will let her go. If she comes back, it was meant to be. If she doesn't... that's your turn to start over.

But I love her! His mind screamed.

But then, Harry closed his eyes and listened to his heart.

He suddenly had a flood of memories...

FLASH

  
  


*Hermione, trying to find Neville's toad, snapping at Ron*

FLASH

*Hermione, emerging from the toilet with a cat's face, and Ron backing up into the sinks*

FLASH

*Hermione, screaming for Ron in third year when Sirius had pulled him under the Whomping Willow*

FLASH

*Hermione and Ron, screaming at each other in the common room after the fourth year Yule Ball*

FLASH

Harry opened his eyes quickly, his pulse fast and his forehead sweaty.

"I...I don't love her. I love the idea of her...But....I do...She's one of my best friends...I'll have to let her go...It's the only fair way." he sat up, and sighed.

He didn't want to, but he knew that his heart was telling the truth.

He had to go find his friends.

  
  


You'll always be the dream that fills my head

Yes you will say you will you know you'll be there

You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget

There's no use looking back On wondering

If this love was just as strange and fun and games

No matter how I try and try

I just cant say goodbye

No No No No

  
  


Ron buried his head in his pillow.

How can we both love her?

It's impossible.

Only one of us truly loves her...

But who?

Ron, himself knew that he had lusted after her the entire fifth year, and somewhat of the fourth too.

"I love her." he said aloud, and blinked.

It just sounds...right.

Ron and Hermione.

Hermione and Ron.

It sounds good, not like Harry and Hermione, Hermione and Harry.

That sounded like twins, not lovers.

He winced at the thought of them being "lovers".

Ugh, he thought anxiously, What am I going to do?

You're going to have to let her decide, and voice said inside him, and he slumped.

He was beginning to hate that voice.

  
  


I never had a dream come true Till the day that I found u

Even though I pretend that I've moved on you'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

apart of me will always be

  
  


Hermione awoke with a start after a long and wonderful dream.

She was in the arms of a young man, with steady arms and a protective hand.

She remember the feeling of the dream, his fingers running through her hair, and hers through his...

His flaming red hair.

Oh Ron, she sighed inwardly, Please, please don't let us break up our friendship for this. I know what I feel, but I couldn't hurt Harry like that.

She stared at the photo that was on her bedside table.

It was of her, Harry and Ron in Hogsmeade.

Harry and Ron were on the sides of her, and she was standing in the middle, laughing as they talked in minute voices out of the corners of their mouths.

But she only had eyes for Ron.

That was taken in her third year.

Have I loved him that long? She wondered, and sighed aloud.

Please, please let this work. It has to be meant to be, or else there wouldn't be all these signals.

Please.

I love him.

  
  
  
  


A part of me will always be

with you.

  
  



End file.
